


Talk Too Much

by gottasadaes



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Dummies being cute, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, lapslock, rip to yeosang, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottasadaes/pseuds/gottasadaes
Summary: this is a thing that’s happening. mingi is currently sitting on the couch, astral projecting, listening to yunho reassure him that it’sokaythat he hasn’t kissed anyone yet but if hedoeswant to kiss someone then he’s available whenever mingi is ready.or: mingi hasn't had his first kiss. yunho is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 246





	Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this sitting in my drafts for ages and finally decided to post it. yay to first postings!  
> ( title is from coin's song _talk too much_ ) 
> 
> find me on twitter @gottasadaes! i'm finally getting around to use it.

“i think we should kiss.”

mingi’s fingers fumble on the controller, and he curses softly as luigi veers off the path of rainbow road and down into the abyss. yunho hisses as he watches, brows furrowed in a pinch, as though he wasn’t the one that caused mingi’s untimely demise. 

the music keeps playing, and even as luigi is brought back up to the track, his race car stays in idle. 

“what?” 

because surely mingi didn’t hear that correctly. yunho didn’t just tell him that they should kiss. especially not when they’re sitting as close as they are, arms pressed together, the soft scent of yunho’s cologne tickling mingi’s nose. 

yunho, sweet and soft yunho, just looks at him. his expression is open, no sign of teasing, and mingi’s heart decides to do a double-flip. 

“i think we should kiss.” 

the laugh that tumbles past mingi’s lips is a little incredulous, loud, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. he’s sure he looks a bit comical, a little stupid, but his brain is trying too hard to process what’s going on to even worry about the fact he currently looks like a badly drawn characature. 

there’s one, two, three moments of silence before mingi swallows thicky and says, “what?” 

yunho shrugs. _shrugs_. nonchalant and unworried. nothing like the way mingi is feeling internally. like he suggested they go take a walk in the park instead of play a game of intense tonsil hockey. 

god, who even _says_ tonsil hockey anymore? mingi is starting to sweat. 

“what else are we doing?” 

mingi points down at the switch in his lap, finger trembling just slightly. yunho’s gaze casts down just a moment before those puppy dog eyes are pinned back on him. another laugh leaves mingi’s lips. too loud in the otherwise quiet room. 

“what do you mean what are we doing? we’re playing mario kart.” 

“but the game is over. see?”

mingi looks back down and yunho is right. he hadn’t once moved from the position he was deposited in, and the _7th place_ title is only a little mocking. his cheeks flush, a deep ruddy red that crawls all the way up to his ears. 

“why do you—where is this coming from?”

yunho hums low in his throat, head tilting to the side as his gaze is cast up towards the ceiling. he really is a puppy. a large golden retriever. the kind that would bring back any ball thrown his way. who would happily lick the peanut butter off your fingers. mingi feels as though his sanity is starting to slip. 

“when we were talking the other night—you know after practice?“

mingi can only assume he means last saturday. the night they all got drunk off of soju after a long, grueling practice. they don’t have a filter as a friend group anyway, but it gets particularly worse when they’re not sober. mingi tries to remember most of what he said, but it all blurs together in the end. 

he remembers trying to out drink jongho—a _mistake_ by the way. he remembers hongjoong getting particularly sentimental. he remembers yeosang singing a lovely rendition of _into the unknown_ , and he remembers catching san and wooyoung in a heated makeout session against the kitchen counter and— _oh_. oh no. 

mingi remembers the teasing. how san’s cheeks flushed so bright and red under the shitty fluorescent lighting. wooyoung was yelling, slippers were being thrown, accusing them all of taking the chance if it had been presented to them. and mingi, dumb, stupid, dumb mingi had said—

_“i dunno. s’not like i’ve kissed anyone before.”_

“mingi?” he looks over and now yunho is close close _close_. mingi chokes on the breath he didn’t know he was holding. tries not to blow all the hot air from his mouth directly into yunho’s stupid handsome face on the exhale. “are you listening to me?” 

“sorry—“ a nervous laugh escapes his lips. they feel really dry all of a sudden. “what?” 

yunho smiles that pretty smile and mingi is no longer sure whether his heart is trying to throw itself into cardiac arrest or crawl it’s way up his throat. either way, mingi is _struggling_. 

“i _said_ that if you want to we can kiss. since, you know, you haven’t had your first kiss yet. and what kind of best friend—“

“ _soulmate_ ,” mingi squeaks out instinctively because _brain machine broke_ he guesses. yunho’s smile grows. 

fuck, is it hot in here? 

“—soulmate! what kind of _soulmate_ would i be if i didn’t help you out? it’s just _us_. it would all be chill. zero pressure.” 

mingi’s laugh this time is almost a little delirious. zero pressure? the only thing that would be anything _close_ to zero pressure would be packaging him right up and shooting him out into space to let him drift aimlessly for the rest of his life. 

“yunho. dude. buddy ol pal.” _buddy ol pal?_ oh for fucks sake. “uh, thanks but—i mean…” 

yunho’s expression falls, and mingi could cry and scream all at the same time. he’s so cute. he’s so fucking cute. god must be punishing him for staying up late the night before to jack off and slowing down practice because of it. mingi swears he’ll repent for it later. 

“did i just make things weird?” absolutely, but mingi isn’t about to tell him that. “sorry. i just thought that, you know, if it was something you _wanted_ to do i didn’t mind offering my help. but...there isn’t anything wrong with not wanting to kiss someone! not every timeline is the right timeline and whenever you decide you want to do things is the right time for you and—”

this is a thing that’s happening. mingi is currently sitting on the couch, astral projecting, listening to yunho reassure him that it’s _okay_ that he hasn’t kissed anyone yet but if he _does_ want to kiss someone then he’s available whenever mingi is ready. 

“hey.” yunho’s hand is heavy on his shoulder, almost a bit too warm, but at least it brings mingi back down to earth. somewhat. “just remember what i said, okay? don’t worry. i’m here if you ever need anything!” 

it’s obvious now that mingi is shit about remembering, though the fact that most of what yunho had said went into one ear and out the other—mostly due to self-preservation so he didn’t _explode_ —is a little reassuring. maybe the thought will pass just as quickly as the conversation ended. 

it doesn’t. 

mingi can’t stop fucking thinking about it. just the mere _thought_ of brushing his lips together with yunho’s is the only thing his brain can seem to think of. it’s absolutely consumed him. it’s what he thinks about when he brushes his teeth in the morning. it’s what he thinks about when they’re on their way to a photoshoot. it’s what he thinks about when he’s trying to help hongjoong work on a song for their next album, but he can’t even _fathom_ coming up with a rap when all his brain wants to provide is the image of yunho’s fucking lips. 

to make matters worse, yunho doesn’t seem to be bothered at all. mingi is over here _suffering_ and yunho’s off over in the corner with seonghwa and san trying to learn the dance for _how you like that_. did he have a fever dream? was that it? did mingi just imagine the whole conversation happened and he’s actually in bed with a horrible flu? 

“yah! song mingi!” hongjoong brings the clipboard down upon his head, and mingi whines loudly, even though he kind of deserves it. at least now he knows he’s really awake. “pay attention!” 

_pay attention?_ mingi wants to cry. pay attention? how is he supposed to pay attention when yunho’s heart shaped lips stretch out into that pretty smile? how is he supposed to pay attention when all he wants to do is lick a fat stripe over his teeth?

 _fuck_ what is he even saying right now?

“sorry, hyung.” mingi grumbles, and he is apologetic, sort of. mostly. “i’m just...not really feeling good right now.” 

and mingi must really look like shit, because hongjoong only gives him a once over before he softens with a sigh and says, “you can be done for the day, mingi-ah. go take a nap or something. hyung will wake you up when dinner is ready.” 

so now here he is. laying in _bed_ and thinking about yunho’s lips instead of being out in the _common room_ and thinking about yunho’s lips. mingi groans deeply and pulls his pillow over his face. maybe if he presses down hard enough he’ll suffocate. at least then he wouldn’t have to listen to his brain anymore. 

what would seonghwa do in a situation like this? he’s always envied the other for having such a level head. even though it _is_ kind of messed up to be thinking of seonghwa in a situation like _this_ , mingi can’t help but pray to acquire, if just for a moment, some of the elder’s braincells. 

seonghwa would...make a list! seonghwa would make a _pros and cons_ list. _mingi_ will make a pros and cons list. that’s what he’ll do. he’ll make a pros and cons list of why it would be a good idea—or bad!—to let yunho be his first kiss. 

( _you’re welcome, dummy_ , he hears seonghwa’s reply in his head. ) 

mingi sits up in a huff, hair array as he bats his pillow down into his lap. he reaches out for his phone, palm slapping across the mattress until he finds it. this feels so silly, but he still opens his notes app anyway. his fingertips work almost tentatively across the screen. 

okay, so the pros:  
1\. it’s yunho. that in itself is a pro, and mingi’s not _that_ dumb to not recognize it.  
2\. because it’s yunho he won’t be as nervous. sure he’ll still be lowkey freaking out, but he’s known yunho for years.  
3\. he’ll finally be able to kiss him. something mingi has _definitely_ thought about before. though those thoughts are usually quick to be pushed away.  
4\. he’ll finally have kissed. which is good, right? if, in the future, he wants to kiss someone that’s _not_ yunho, then at least he’ll know what he’s doing.  
5\. it’s yunho. 

fuck, he already did that one. his fingers stall for a moment before he labels the next list. 

the cons:  
1\. it could have all been a joke and yunho was just teasing him. even though yunho isn’t really that type of person.  
2\. it’ll make mingi’s feelings for his best friend even worse than they already are.  
3\. mingi will kiss him and confess his love because he’s got a big, dumb brain. and then because of that everything will get awkward and they won’t get along. ateez will struggle, and because mingi was thinking more with his dick they’ll have to end up disbanding and—

mingi curses and tosses his phone. it slides off the bed and onto the floor, and he’s too scared to lean over and see if his sudden fit caused his phone screen to crack. he’s not used to this feeling of helplessness. this feeling of hesitance. of _want_. is it greedy of him? to want to take yunho up on his offer? does that make mingi a greedy person?

he can’t help but think of the other members. what their faces would be like if they found out. would they be angry at him for giving into a desire that could possibly cost them the group? it’s not the same as just trying to let off some steam with a friend. these feelings are _real_. they’re rooted deep in his chest to stay.

mingi falls back against his pillows with a groan, and he brings up the heels of his palms to press firmly against his eyes. color explodes behind his eyelids. 

he’ll sleep on it. _again_. that’s what he’ll do. maybe in the morning he’ll feel differently. maybe he’s just so caught up in the thought of it that he’s not thinking clearly. he’s _obviously_ not thinking clearly. 

with a sigh he rolls over to turn off his bedside lamp, but being shrouded in darkness isn’t as comforting as he hoped it would be. the feeling, the _thoughts_ , are still there. 

“i’ve been thinking about what you said.” 

it’s late, and most of the other members have already retired to their bedrooms. yunho’s always been one to stay up late, and usually mingi is right beside him keeping him company, but all things considered he can admit he’s been avoiding _just_ a little bit. the other is engrossed in his game, tongue peeking out of the corner of his lips, character poised and ready with it’s net as it creeps up on an unsuspecting butterfly. 

“what did i say?”

mingi would rather _die_ than say it out loud again, but the idea has been driving him crazy for days. it’s all he’s been thinking about. mingi _wants_. 

so, with some hesitance he replies, “us...you know…kissing.” 

a cheerful sound rings out from the t.v., and mingi looks over to see yunho’s villager happily holding a squirming butterfly in it’s hand. mingi has never had such an urge to run before. 

“you want to kiss?” 

it’s now or never, he supposes. 

“yeah. yeah i want to kiss.” 

yunho just smiles, because of _course_ he does. mingi watches as he puts the switch to sleep before setting it off to the side. he scoots over on the couch and pats the seat next to him. an obvious invitation for mingi to sit down. 

“right now?” mingi squeaks. he wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting, but he thought he’d at least have some time to prepare. fuck, when was the last time he brushed his teeth? 

yunho is once again oblivious to his internal turmoil. “yeah, why not? everyone else is in their rooms. i’m not doing anything. you’re not doing anything.” 

“right. yes.” mingi’s feet feel like lead when he goes to move, and he’s embarrassingly ungraceful as plops down onto the couch. his palms already feel sweaty, so mingi curls them up into the fabric of his sweats. he’s fine. this is fine. 

yunho turns to face him head on, and mingi thinks he might be having a heart attack. is that normal for someone who’s only twenty-one? maybe he should just get up right now and call his doctor. 

“hey.” he startles when he feels yunho’s finger reach out and tap the side of his temple. “you look like you’re having an aneurysm, dude. we really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. i didn’t offer to stress you out.” 

“no!” _too loud, idiot._ “no, that’s not—i want to do this. i’m just…” 

“nervous?” yunho offers with a smile. mingi deflates with a sigh. it’s just yunho. it’s just his _best friend_. 

“yeah, yeah i’m nervous.” 

“you don’t have any reason to be.” yunho scoots closer, and their knees knock together in a way that makes mingi feel like he’s reeling. he smells good, yunho _always_ smells good, but this time it’s even better. warm and soft and sweet. like mingi just bit into a chewy caramel candy. he kind of hopes yunho will taste that way too. “it’s just us. don’t be embarrassed, okay?” 

mingi can’t help the way he blurts out, “have you done this before? kissed someone, i mean.” 

he doesn’t look too put off by the question, instead yunho’s head just tips to the side with a hum. “i have, yeah. there was a girl at school, before debut, we kissed a few times.” 

mingi couldn’t even imagine kissing someone when he was still in school. he definitely wasn’t as confident about his looks back then as he is now. he was too tall. too scrawny. hadn’t quite grown into his nose. mingi’s not sure he’ll _ever_ grow into his nose. 

“—and there was that one time hongjoong and i kissed when we were in the studio.” 

“ _what?_ ” mingi chokes out, “you kissed hongjoong-hyung?” 

yunho smiles like it’s a fond memory, and the bought of jealousy that the simple expression brings on is one mingi isn’t prepared for. 

“yeah. it was really late. i think we were sleep deprived. we haven’t done it since, though. it was just a one time thing. besides, we all know how he feels about seonghwa.” 

mingi should feel reassured that it was only a _one time thing_ , but he can’t stop thinking about how _hongjoong_ has had the chance to kiss yunho and he hasn’t. if anything it makes mingi want to kiss yunho _more_ now. makes mingi want to leave his own mark. hopes that yunho will think back fondly on their kisses, too. 

he sits up a bit taller, feeling a little bit more prepared even though his heart is still racing. it’s only a slight confession when he says, “i want us to kiss, too.” 

yunho’s smile blooms, the kind that takes over his whole face, beautiful pearly-white teeth on display for mingi and mingi alone. unconsciously mingi’s fingers curl into his sweats even more, rucking the fabric up his thighs and exposing his ankles to the chill of the common room. 

“okay, let’s kiss then.” 

the fire in his chest falters, because he can’t just _kiss_ yunho like that. “i...i mean i don’t know...do i just go for it?” 

yunho scoots even closer, large hands reaching out to wrap around mingi’s wrists. they’re warm warm _warm_ and mingi’s breath catches in his throat. even in a situation like this, yunho still has the ability to make mingi feel safe. his heart stutters with an unfamiliar, yet completely familiar, feeling. “yeah, just go for it. and then if you want i could give you some pointers? i mean, i’m not a teacher or anything but—” 

mingi swoops in before his brain can panic even more into stopping himself, but it doesn’t turn out as romantic as he thought it would be in his head. their teeth clank together audibly, and yunho pulls away with a soft hiss, hand coming up to cover his mouth. 

“oh my god,” mingi whispers, two seconds away from running if it wasn’t for the way yunho was still holding his wrist, “i’m sorry. fuck i’m sorry.” 

the silence in the room is almost deafening, but then yunho’s shoulders start shaking with soft giggles. his laughter is as embarrassing to hear as it is reassuring, and mingi’s sure his face is as red and hot as it feels. still, he can’t help the way plush lips fall into a slight pout. 

“sorry—sorry, i’m not laughing at you. that was just...really cute.” 

“really _embarrassing_.” mingi grumbles in return. 

“no. no, just really cute. here—” yunho reaches out to cup his cheeks, and once again mingi’s breath halts in his chest. the other shifts, bringing his knees underneath him so he faces mingi head on. he’s closer now like this, if that was even possible, but his hands feel steady and stable. mingi has to remind himself again that it’s just _yunho_. “we’ll do it like this. just follow my lead, okay?” 

mingi nods the best he can in yunho’s gentle giant grip, and he quickly darts his tongue out across his lips to wet them. his heart seizes in his chest as he notices yunho following the action. 

“are you teasing me, song mingi?” 

his words only stutter slightly when he asks, “should—should i be?” 

yunho laughs again, soft and sweet and airy, and mingi can’t find himself to be upset that his friend is laughing at his expense when yunho sounds like _that_. the other shakes his head, causing their noses to brush in a way that makes mingi swallow thickly. he’s so close now. so close so close _so close_. 

“just do what feels right, okay?” his breath catches as yunho places a tender, fleeting kiss on the corner of his lips. “get out of your head for once and just let yourself…feel.” 

“what if i feel like i’m going to throw up?” mingi asks in a whisper. 

yunho giggles as he leans in, “then at least give me a warning before you do, please.” 

and then they’re…kissing. just like that song mingi is finally kissing jeong yunho. he can’t help the shaky exhale he lets go through his nose, eyes immediately falling shut, eyebrows furrowing. 

it’s gentle. nothing more than a soft press of lips, but even so, mingi finds his heart going into overdrive. it beats rabbit quick in his chest, leaving him feeling breathless, but there’s not a chance in hell that he’ll be the one to pull away first. instead he lets yunho guide him, slowly melting like ice cream in the summer, and almost shyly mingi allows himself to wrap a palm around yunho’s thigh.

it’s hard to explain, but yunho kisses exactly how mingi thought he would. there’s something familiar about the taste of his best friend's lips, like maybe once, in a dream, mingi tasted them then too.

yunho pulls away after a few moments—moments that weren’t long enough—and mingi can’t help but chase the flavor of his lips. slowly his eyes open to find yunho smiling at him. 

“that wasn’t so bad, huh?” 

it takes mingi a moment to find his voice again, shaking his head, trying to collect his thoughts, “no. no it was...really nice.” 

“do you want to kiss more?” 

god, does he. he could kiss yunho forever if this is what it always feels like when he does. he nods quickly, probably a little bit too eager, but mingi doesn’t care if it means yunho’s lips will touch his own again. 

so this time it’s _mingi_ who leans in, both hands bracing his weight against yunho’s thighs as he kisses him again. yunho’s hands run up his arms, causing him to shiver, and when those long fingers bury into his hair, mingi can’t help the soft, deep mewl of a noise that tumbles past his lips and onto yunho’s own.

fingers curl into the fabric of yunho’s pants when he feels the wet brush of yunho’s tongue against his bottom lip, and mingi gasps against his lips, “y-yuyu—” 

“it’s okay,” yunho soothes as he does it again, sucking on mingi’s bottom lip for just a moment before moving to do the same to his top. mingi _shakes_. “remember what i said? just _feel_.” 

so mingi does. feels his teeth vibrate in his mouth when yunho parts his lips with his tongue and tentatively brushes it against mingi’s own. he feels the soft warmth of yunho above him as he sinks back into the cushions, arms wrapping around his neck as he drags yunho down in an attempt to keep their lips together. he feels the hold of yunho’s hands around his hips, hot and not nearly firm enough. 

it’s wet, a little messy, and mingi’s lips fumble over yunho’s in an attempt to keep up, but even so it’s fucking _good_. it’s so easy to get lost in the slide of yunho’s hands up under his shirt. the way they pause, only a moment, to squeeze his narrow waist before continuing their ascent. mingi arches up into his touch as though this is something they’ve done time and time before, leaving soft pants against yunho’s lips as they break a moment for air. 

“okay?” it’s the way yunho’s voice is deep and gravelly. makes mingi feel reassured that he’s not the only one that’s feeling so worked up. he’s grateful for yunho’s position above him. at least that way he won’t see the way his dick, already embarrassingly hard, tents the front of his sweats. 

“more than okay,” mingi breathes out as he takes in the way yunho’s lips are red and swollen from their kisses. soft and shiny, slicked with spit, and he fights down the urge to lean up and swipe his tongue across yunho’s bottom lip to get another taste. 

“good.” yunho murmurs as he leans back in, but this time it’s not mingi’s lips that he kisses. instead he presses a chaste kiss to his cheek before pressing a firmer one, one that’s a little more wet, right onto the tender skin of his jaw. mingi can’t swallow the gasp that leaves him, and he’s already unconsciously tilting his head to the side to allow yunho more access to his neck.

his neck has always been sensitive, and it’s something the other members know. mingi gets worked up with the slightest touch, easy to tickle, but the way yunho is kissing across it feels more like a burn. mingi wants to wear yunho’s marks for weeks, would proudly show them off, if only he wouldn’t get in trouble for them in the first place. yunho bites down and mingi hips kick. 

“ _yunho_ ,” he moans, feels a little shy with the way his voice sounds, but yunho doesn’t seem to be bothered as he drags his thumbs over mingi’s nipples. he never thought he’d be so sensitive there, usually wasn’t when he was playing with himself, but when it’s yunho’s touch the fire burning in the pit of his stomach only burns brighter. 

this is no longer just a simple favor of teaching a friend to kiss, but the thought is not something mingi can keep his focus on for long. that’s a _future_ mingi problem. right now, in this moment, he just craves whatever yunho will give him. whatever that means. 

“does this feel good?” yunho asks as he rolls the tender nubs of his nipples between his fingers—as he places a wet kiss behind his ear. it pulls another stupid, loud sound from mingi’s lips, and his legs quiver from where they lay open around yunho’s broad frame. mingi’s fingertips dig into his shoulders, and the groan yunho gives in response is one mingi isn’t expecting. 

he’s going to be hearing that sound in his dreams for weeks, and all of a sudden mingi wants to hear yunho make _more_. he wants to record them, keep them so selfishly to himself. mingi wants yunho to moan for him and him only. 

“feels good.” mingi breathes out, a hazy gaze cast up towards the ceiling. yunho pinches his nipples softly again, and his hips jerk. “yunho i’m...i’m—” 

“hard?” yunho teases as he brings their hips flush together. mingi’s mind spins as he realizes yunho is just as hard as he is, and he can’t stop the way his hips roll up in search for more friction. yunho releases another soft moan, a gentle timbre of a noise. mingi feels like he’s drowning. 

“fuck, mingi. s’this—s’this okay?”

 _definitely okay please don’t stop_ , mingi tries to garble out, but the words get tangled on his tongue. all he can think about is the pressure of yunho’s hips. the way he can feel when yunho’s dick slots right next to his own. mingi wishes he could see it. wishes he could hold it in his hands or put it in his mouth, but this will have to do for now. 

his fingers tangle in yunho’s hair as he pulls away, but once again yunho’s attention is focused elsewhere instead of his lips. mingi’s head tilts back with a gasp, hips stuttering as yunho rucks his shirt up his chest in favor of wrapping his lips around a nipple. yunho’s mouth is hot, wet, and he moans a little too loudly in the quiet room when the other brings his lips together to suck. 

oh god he’s not going to last. mingi is going to finish in his sweats like he’s some kind of preteen again, but he can’t really bring himself to care. not when yunho lets out something akin to a growl, palm curling around mingi’s thigh to hike it up higher over his hip. 

“you’re gonna make me come,” mingi hiccups, hips rolling up against yunho’s smoothly. he can’t stop chasing the feeling, even when the coil in his groin grows tighter and tighter. he doesn’t have to look down to know the front of his sweats are already stained with precome, from his own weeping dick or yunho’s, and the thought of how much of a mess he is already isn’t helping. “you’re gonna make me come—gonna make me—-“

he groans in dismay as yunho angles his hips away, dick jerking sadly in the confines of his boxers, fingers curling with a tug into yunho’s hair once more. “i didn’t mean _stop_ , yuyu. fuck—“

“i’ve got you. i’ve got you.” yunho reassures, and mingi moans a broken curse as his friend’s long fingers fumble with an attempt to untie the strings of his sweats. mingi isn’t entirely sure where yunho is going with this, but if the outcome is mingi finally getting to come, the other can do whatever he wants. 

he lifts his hips up with ease at yunho’s questioning tug, and mingi can’t help the way he shudders when his dick hits the cool air. he doesn’t have to look down to know how red it is, how _hard_ , and he feels the way the precome that was drooling at the tip slides down the side when it jerks. yunho’s palm slides up the inside of his thigh, pressing enough just for mingi to feel the stretch, and he can’t help but moan again. he’s completely exposed now, bare and vulnerable for his best friend to see. 

“are you just going to sit there and stare at it?” he can’t help but quip, but only because his cheeks are burning, and the longer yunho stares the more shy mingi becomes. yunho is quiet for a moment before their gazes connect, and mingi’s breath catches in his throat when he realizes just how dark yunho’s eyes have become. 

“oh _fuck_ —“ mingi whimpers as yunho wraps his hand around him. he never knew he had a hand kink until now, because yunho’s large hand wrapped around his cock is the only thing mingi is going to be thinking about for _years_ now. his hand braces itself onto the back of the couch, fingers digging harshly into the worn fabric. mingi would be embarrassed about how needy he is, but the pleasure that burns in his groin when his hips kicks up into yunho’s fist outweighs the shame. “holy fuck, yunho. _shit._ ” 

this is a thing that’s happening. all mingi wanted to do was learn how to kiss, and now he has his best friend jerking him off—on the common room couch, nonetheless. this feels like a wet dream mingi would find himself waking up from in the mornings, expect it’s _real_ , and so much fucking better. 

“m’not gonna last. yuyu—m’not gonna last.” it’s almost panicked in the way mingi tries to warn him, and either yunho is a saint or he’s just the plain _devil_ , because once again he stops mingi from experiencing his impending orgasm. mingi’s hips jerk with a deep, wanton cry. 

“wanna come with you.” yunho breathes against his lips, straightening out on his knees so he can work at the button holding his pants together. 

it’s a sight, that’s for fucking sure. yunho above him with flushed cheeks, long fingers pulling down the zipper of his jeans, dick hard and tenting the fabric. god, there’s so much spank bank material mingi has now, he’s not even sure what to do with it. 

his hand reaches out before he can stop it—not even like mingi would _want_ to stop it—and he presses the heel of his palm against yunho’s cock. a heavy breath leaves his chest at the resulting moan, gaze fluttering up to witness the way yunho closes his eyes and tips his head back towards the ceiling. now mingi wants nothing more than to drag that noise out of yunho over, and over, and over again. his fingers curl around him, slowly jerking him off over his boxers. yunho leans back over him with a moan, his own fingers curling into the back of the couch to brace himself above mingi. 

“do you want to jerk each other off?” yunho gasps in question, “or do you want me to jerk us both off?” 

“how are you even giving me options right now?” mingi can’t help but ask dumbly, still focused on the way that yunho feels in the palm of his hand. hot. heavy. now mingi wishes more than ever he could put him into his mouth. 

yunho’s deep moan tapers off into a laugh, and he bats mingi’s hand away gently so he can finally work his jeans down his hips enough to free his cock. mingi’s lips part with a silent groan, eyebrows furrowing. fuck he’s big. even bigger than himself. mingi’s dick jerks pathetically again. 

“i’ll just do it.” mingi’s expression must be as confused as he feels when yunho brings his open palm up and underneath his mouth, because yunho just giggles again. “spit.” 

holy _shit_. 

mingi knows he’s not going to be able to do this alluringly. definitely not in the way he’s seen it happen in his favorited porn videos. but he still tries his best to collect the saliva that’s pooling in his mouth. yunho’s gaze is just as dark and heavy as before, and mingi wouldn't dream of dropping it as he spits wet and messy into his palm.

“you’re fucking unreal.” yunho groans, hips lining up once more so he can wrap his spit slick palm around the both of them, “always knew your mouth was a little nasty.” 

“yunho you can’t just— _oh fuck_ —you can’t just say shit like that.”

it’s even better now than before. yunho is just as hard and hot as mingi is, but the fact that he can feel him against him leaves mingi’s thighs shaking. a leg slips off the couch and mingi braces his foot against the floor. like this it’s easier for him to thrust up into yunho’s wet, tight grip, and mingi is lost to the motion. it’s like yunho knows exactly where to touch him, because of _course_ he does, and a moan is all but ripped out of mingi’s mouth when yunho circles his fingers around the sensitive head of his dick. 

“god, do you know how good you look right now?” yunho groans softly, and mingi closes his eyes with a whine to the praise. he’s weak for praise, always has been, and yunho seems to be using it to his advantage as he jerks their dicks faster. “you look so fucking good, mingi. you sound so pretty. i’ve been thinking about this forever. been thinking about what you’d look like under me. s’even better than i imagined.” 

mingi keens high and broken in the back of his throat, eyes shut tightly and eyebrows furrowing as his hips stutter. he’s so close so close so close. “faster. faster yunho, please. _more_ —” 

“i’ve had dreams about this, you know.” yunho pants above him, “how you would look. how you would sound.” 

“fuck, fuck yunho i’m going to come—” it’s basically a plead now. mingi doesn’t think he’d handle another edged off orgasm. he wants it so badly his legs shake with the thought. “please, yuyu. _please_ don’t stop. m’gonna come. m’gonna _come_.” 

yunho leans down to connect their lips again, but this time their kiss is unlike anything they’ve shared this evening. it’s demanding and pleading all at the same time, spit soaked and messy to the point mingi can feel saliva dripping down his chin. he cries softly into yunho’s mouth when the other wraps his lips around his tongue and _sucks_. it’s addicting. everything about yunho is addicting. yunho bites down on his lower lip and—

and that’s all mingi needs. his orgasm is one he’s been anticipating this entire time, and yet, it takes him completely by surprise. his body _shakes_ when yunho leans down to wrap his lips around a nipple again, lights bursting beneath his eyelids, taking his breath away. he comes so hard he can feel it splatter across his chin, dripping down his chest warm and sticky, pooling into the corner of his hip. he can’t help but groan when he feels yunho’s tongue lap across his sternum, without a doubt licking up the mess mingi just created. mingi feels fucked stupid. 

“feel good? was it good?” yunho asks breathlessly as he now drags his hand through the come staining mingi’s stomach. mingi tilts his head forward to look at him, but the image of yunho wrapping his come coated fingers around his own cock has mingi’s head leaning back against the couch again. plush, bitten lips part with deep, heavy pants. 

“come on me, please yuyu. come on me.” mingi’s babbling now, not even sure what he’s saying himself, but all he knows is that he _wants_. wants more kisses. wants yunho to feel good, too. wants him to come. “come all over me. don’t care where. want it, yuyu. _want it_.” 

yunho gives a shaky moan above him, and it takes mingi a moment to realize that he’s shifting up his body until those thick thighs of his dreams are braced on either side of his ribcage. mingi could get hard again if he didn’t just have the most mind blowing orgasm of all time, especially when he tilts his head forward again and realizes he’s face to face with yunho’s cock. 

yunho looks wrecked, with cheeks flushed and lips bitten as he works his dick quick and tight between his fingers. he doesn’t even have to _ask_ , because mingi knows what he wants, wants it probably even _more_ , so he obliges easily and parts his lips. yunho’s precome is salty when he wraps his head around the tip, but mingi finds he doesn’t mind the flavor, running his tongue over the slit before sucking yunho just a little bit deeper into his mouth. 

mingi can feel the tackiness of his come on yunho’s hand each time it bumps against his lips and chin, adding to the mess of saliva pooling out of the corners of his lips. he’s in fucking heaven. 

“can i?” yunho asks desperately, curled in on himself and moaning with each tug of his cock, “can i come in your mouth? wanna come in your mouth so fucking bad. mingi _please_.” 

likes it’s even a question that needs to be asked. mingi would snort with a laugh if he wasn’t preoccupied with suckling around the head of yunho’s dick. he’s never swallowed before—when would _that_ even come up?—but he sure as hell will now. doesn’t look too hard from what he’s seen. 

so he gives a soft moan, eyelashes fluttering as he looks up through them towards yunho. it seems to be all the other needs. mingi chokes with the first spurt of come that hits the back of his throat, eyes watering, but he’d rather _die_ than take yunho’s dick out of his mouth. so he powers through, even though it does taste kind of awful, and swallows the next load, and then the next. mingi keeps the head of yunho’s dick in his mouth until the other is shaking from overstimulation, broken moans mixed with laughter as the palm of his hand pushes at mingi’s forehead. 

“shit—shit mingi. i’m good. i can’t take it anymore. you’ll suck my soul out at this rate.” 

this time mingi does pull off to laugh, all teeth and nose wrinkling. after a moment yunho’s giggles join his own, and the hand that runs through mingi’s hair can only be described as tender. their laughter peeters out, but instead of the awkwardness that was there earlier that evening, mingi feels nothing but content. 

eyes slip shut as yunho shifts back down to kiss him properly, and mingi’s chest blooms warm warm _warm_. this kiss feels different. it’s not desperate nor guiding. it’s just...soft. it’s just _them_. 

“i...hope you know this wasn’t what i was intending to happen when i offered to kiss you.” yunho starts softly, almost hesitantly. mingi blinks his eyes open confused. “i just mean—i wanted to kiss you. i have for a long time. s’why i offered. i just...don’t want you to feel like this was my plan all along.” 

mingi snorts and reaches out to punch his shoulder, lips curling up into a smile at the overdramatic whine yunho gives him because of it. “stupid.” 

“hey! i’m just trying to make sure.” 

“i’m happy.” mingi admits in a whisper, like if he says it any louder it would ruin the moment. yunho softens above him, and soon their wide smiles are matching. “and i’m _definitely_ not complaining.” 

“so...we can do this again?”

mingi hums, “the kissing or the coming?”

“both, hopefully.”

“as long as it happens _all the time_.”

yunho giggles again and mingi is sure he could die a happy man just listening to it. record it on tape. put it in with his grave before he’s buried. 

“i think i can do that.” 

mingi opens his mouth to reply—

“perfect!” he hears yeosang’s loud yell from his room instead. mingi’s eyes widen, and yunho’s cheeks flush the same color of his own at realizing they’ve been caught. “at least do it in mingi’s room next time! people are trying to sleep!”

their lips purse, silent laughter shaking their shoulders. yunho covers his face with a hand. 

“and clean the fucking couch, you nasties!”


End file.
